


The Wolf (Rip Me Apart to put Me Back Together again)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Mark of the Werewolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Blood, Claiming sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Mating Bite, Fuck Or Die, Heat Sex, Human Omega Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mate or Die, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, forced mating situations, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Derek gently caresses the side of Stiles's hollow face, rubbing the soft flesh there in his hold. He feels somewhat guilty for this outcome, even though he should not. He just can't help but to partially blame himself for it. His guilt and his determination are the real reasons that he somehow managed to find Stiles before anyone else ever could.Despite this truth, Derek concurrently wishes that he hadn't, seeing the state that Stiles was in. Taking in the virulent smells of Stiles's pain- his sickness over his basic scent of sweet honeysuckle and acidic citrus. Drawing the unfathomable conclusion that Stiles was dying. That Stiles had barricaded himself away from all of his family and friends to keep them from the devastation of that undeniable truth.They were all losing him. And didn't that just break the animal deep inside of Derek, causing it to howl out with longstanding misery. No, he could not lose another important person in his life. He could not take that chance.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mark of the Werewolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186661
Kudos: 88





	The Wolf (Rip Me Apart to put Me Back Together again)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story! I will probably rewrite the end of it, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> P.S. I promise that I will not make any new Sterek stories until all of my initial Teen Wolf stories are officially done!
> 
> Happy readings my loves!!! <333

The foul rancid smell of sickness permeates the entire dank atmosphere of the frigid cabin. The bitter tang of it harsh in the Alpha's mouth as he agonizingly breathes it all in. On slow cautious footfalls, he moves through the darkly lit bedroom. A tiny twin size bed is set off at a small corner of the bedroom. In which a mass of white sheets rests upon the bed in a softly pulsating clump. And once the Alpha is standing before the tiny bed, he slowly begins to outstretches one of his hands in order for him to pull back the clumped up sheets with clear ease.

The scent of vile sickness envelopes him at the exact moment he does in a putrescent wave of wintry air. Resting at the very center of the bed in the fetal position is a small crumpled up trembling human form deep in the bowels of slumber. All at the once, the Alpha recognizes that prone form, the pale skin muted in a sickly complexion of what it truly was before beneath a large oversized gray t-shirt.

The beast inside of howls in dejection at what it finds to an unbearable sight. It howls with the knowledge that this in fact may be his fault, because he left Beacon Hills and he never thought of ever coming back. No, not until he got a call from one Lydia Martin about this human's sudden disappearance.

By the time anyone had thought to call him, Stiles had been gone for at least a full week and they were getting worried, because way before that, Stiles had started to distance himself away from everyone. Especially his father. And everyone knew how much he cares about his own father's well-being, almost entirely above his very own. Which meant that this was not a good sign.

Still, in light of this, everyone had foolishly chalked it up to Stiles needing some alone time- some space too breathe for a little while in the beginning of course. It didn't reach panick levels of concern until Stiles factually disappeared on everyone for a few too many days and they were running out of options fast. That was how he'd been let in on the fold of Stiles untimely disappearance.

To say that Derek was still pissed off about that little tidbit of information was a complete understatement of its own of course. So when he came rushing back to Beacon Hills to deal with the outcome- this maddening result, he'd been beyond the word pissed. Though, when he met the fiery tempest that was Lydia Martin, she had another thing to say about that. Told him exactly how she felt about him leaving Beacon Hills for the second time in his life without a goddamn word.

Nevertheless, she didn't understand the eternal torment that he was going through- that Beacon Hills brought forth to him the longer he had to stay there. It was hard for him to do so. And Scott's pack was in a stable enough place to exist without his presence or his help.

Leaving was the only thing left for him to do, so he had. Even though, it was hardest thing he's ever had to do for the second time in his young life, considering the fact that his Wolf had become way too attached to a certain someone with flush mole scattered pale skin, bright amber-gold doe eyes, a cute upturn nose, pink tinged kissable looking full lips, and a no nonsense attitude that never put up with his bullshit. It scared him, how attuned to him Stiles always was. How he could easily read him when others couldn't.

That was why Derek never went to see Stiles before he left. Well, at least not directly, because he knew that if he ever did, he would changed his mind immensely and never would've left at all. At the time, he had thought it was a wise decision. However, peering down at the once full of life human below him, he's rethinking those thoughts now.

Using the same hand he had to do away with the sheets, Derek gently caresses the side of Stiles's hollow face, rubbing the soft flesh there in his hold. He feels somewhat guilty for this outcome, even though he should not. He just can't help but to partially blame himself for it. His guilt and his determination are the real reasons that he somehow managed to find Stiles before anyone else ever could.

Despite this truth, Derek concurrently wishes that he hadn't, seeing the state that Stiles was in. Taking in the virulent smells of Stiles's pain- his sickness over his basic scent of sweet honeysuckle and acidic citrus. Drawing the unfathomable conclusion that Stiles was dying. That Stiles had barricaded himself away from all of his family and friends to keep them from the devastation of that undeniable truth.

They were all losing him. And didn't that just break the animal deep inside of Derek, causing it to howl out with longstanding misery. No, he could not lose another important person in his life. He could not take that chance. That is how Stiles ends up firmly gathered up within the Alpha's arms at long last.

Derek carefully cradles Stiles's head and neck safely in the crook of arms, leaning it back to expose the boy's thin pale neck to his gaze even more. At the very sight of it, his eyes flash that deep crimson red and his canines slowly elongate. He lifts the boy up a bit more, bringing the slumbering boy that much closer to his open mouth.

Derek takes in deep breaths of Stiles's ozone sweet natural scent blanketed under the aroma of his building sickness. He closes his eyes, knows that Stiles will most likely- definitely hate him for the choice he is about to make- the choice he will ultimately take away from him. He bends his head down a little more in order for him to bite down in to the side of Stiles's neck. He makes sure to sink his canines in deep until he knows that it will take. Afterwards, he pulls out his teeth now drenched in blood. Blood that drips crimson from his mouth all the way down to his chin when he moves his head away from him.

Stiles is softly groaning in fervent pain now as soft puffs of breath leave from in between his slightly parted lips. At Derek's crystalline observation of this, his own face softens up a bit at the sight laid out before his very eyes. The intent of the bite won't exactly change the boy in to a Werewolf, because the magic deep inside of Stiles won't allow it to happen. Besides the intent to change isn't there.

The Alpha's intent is to claim. To claim that of which he has denied himself for so very long. To make Stiles his Mate. The Mate he was always meant to be.

He hopes that Stiles won't be too hard on him for what he's done- the choice he made. Hopes he understands that he just could not lose him. Understands what the grief of ever losing him would bring the Alpha.

Laying Stiles back down on to bed, he pulls the sheets back over him. It will take a bit of time for the mating bite to truly make it's presence known. In the interim of that, Derek leaves the bedroom for less than a minute in order for him to retrieve a chair for himself to sit in while he awaits for Stiles to finally awaken from his slumber.

It takes awhile for it to happen, but when it does it's as if life- his very soul returns to the Alpha once again. His heart beats a wild pace between happy, excited, and afraid, because he has no idea how Stiles will react to him when he realizes that Derek is there with him in his hideaway cabin. And just as that thought takes over his entire mind, Stiles wakes up with a croaky gasp, throat dry from the surrounding air of morning.

At the sound of that beautiful cracking voice, Derek is instantly at Stiles's side, a glass of room temperature water in his hand. In view of that, with careful deliberate movements, the Alpha painstakingly helps the boy sit up and take a sip of water. The cool liquid wonderfully coats the back of Stiles's aching throat. In which the boy takes in a few much needed deep breaths straight afterwards.

Contrarily, Stiles does not feel as weak as he has in the previous few nights. As a matter of fact, he feels immensely much better, like it was the first days after he'd found out that something seriously wrong with him. Which brought him over to his next realization. How in the heck was that even possible? Which also made him realize that he was no longer alone inside of his cabin. And the idea of that started to freak him out, that is until, a warm firm hand pressed against the nape of his neck instantly calming him down like magic.

"It's okay, Stiles. Hush. I'm here now." Derek soothes him, putting the glass down beside the bed before he runs his fingers through Stiles's unkempt hair.

"Der-Derek..." was all Stiles could whisper out at the very sight of the Missing. In. Action. Werewolf haunting his best dreams and his worse nightmares concurrently.

"Hush. Lay back down. I'll go fix you something to eat. You'll be fine after you do." Derek softly retorts, stroking his fingers through the boy's hair a few more times before standing up to the leave the bedroom and do as he said he would.

"Like new?" Stiles quietly asks, peering up at the Alpha with mounting awe.

"Like new. Rest, until I come back." Derek easily counters, hearing Stiles's respond to him in an airy manner right after, "Okay..."

After that, Stiles watches Derek leave him to himself once again. The bedroom falls silent again as he lies silently upon his back, starring up at the ceiling. Deep down, he should be angry. Should be upset, and yet, despite this, all he really feels deep inside of himself is complete and utter relief.

Derek was back. The Werewolf was by his side now and he was going nowhere. Stiles would make sure of it, now that he was no longer at deaths doorstep, because Derek Hale was his. He belongs to him. Always have.

It's a few Derekless minutes later that the Alpha returns to the bedroom, a tray of food within his hold. Stiles watches the Alpha tread slowly over to his bed, sitting the tray at the very end of the bed in order for him to help him sit properly upon it. Afterwards, Derek places the tray carefully over his lap before climbing in to bed behind him. He can feel the warmth of the Alpha's legs wrapped protectively around his lithe waist and his broad chest pressed firmly upon his back all before Derek gently begins to help him eat.

The food that he is insistantly feeding him are some sweet red grapes and strawberries, some cut cheese, and a bowl of chicken and rice soup with triscuit crackles on the side. He allows Derek to feed him the grapes first before ever taking in a bit of his soup. It's a slow going process, until all of the food upon his tray is finally gone. After of which, the Alpha removes the tray from off his lap, tossing it to the floor with a loud thud. And Stiles happily leans back against that warm protective body perfectly engulfing his.

It would be so easy for him to fall back asleep like that, except he doesn't, because Derek doesn't allow him to do so. Instead, the Alpha slowly rubs his own cheek across Stiles's neck and shoulder in a soft soothing manner. And Stiles lets out a relieved sigh in response to that, easily relaxing within the Alpha's hold.

"It won't be long now, until your heat begins-" Derek starts to say to him but then gets cut off by Stiles speaking his piece abruptly in counter, "My heat?"

"Yes, Stiles, that's what happens when an Alpha gives his intended the mating bite. Your body needs to get itself ready for me- for my knot." Derek says in answer, face a serious emotive mask when he speaks again.

"Will it hurt, when you knot me?" Stiles probes for a little bit more information on the brief subject of the Alpha's unknown anatomy that will soon be breaching his own body.

"Yes, I will not lie to you that it won't hurt. I will try to lessen your pain as much as I'm allowed to. Though your body will ty to make this as endurable as it can on its own. Aside from that, my knot will be the only thing on your mind throughout the entire process." Derek elucidates with much care, stroking his hand through Stiles's soft hair as he does so.

"Thank- thank you, Derek..." Stiles mutters sweetly with an airly yawn, still a bit tired from the mating bite and the changes going through his slightly sore body.

"For what?" Derek confusedly inquires, watching as Stiles slowly tires to force the sleep out of his steadily blinking eyes in a undeniably cute manner of course. It was simply adorable. Although, he will never actually ever tell him that. Okay, maybe he will one day, but that ain't today.

"For saving me when I couldn't even save myself. For just always being there. For everything..." was all Stiles could get out of himself before he was out a light bulb finally blowing out. And the only Derek does in response is keep holding him in his arms whilst he peacefully slept to that effect.

Derek watches over Stiles as he sleeps away his built up tiredness for a couples at least. The affects of the mating bite start to trickle sweetly in the surrounding atmosphere. His Mate's body is cold to the touch, his heat already cooling his body temperature down for a proper and successful mating.

Painstakinly, Stiles writhes in his sleep, waking up bit by bit, until his amber-gold eyes open up at long last. He groans out in pain from the ache of his newly changed anatomy. He shifts his body around, until it's stomach to stomach with Derek's and they are face to face. His amber-gold glare up at his Alpha and he smiles at the thought. Derek was his Alpha. All his.

"Why are you smiling at me, Stiles?" Derek asks with frown in place over his face, confused by his Mate's sudden change in facial expressions.

"Because you're all mine... My Alpha..." was Stiles whispers out before he leaning down a just a bit in order to kiss the confused Alpha. And at the feel of his Mate's lips against his own, Derek wraps Stiles protectively in his arms, kissing him back passionately.

Stiles moans so sweetly against his Alpha's open mouth, feeling a glob of something thick drip from out of his rare. He gasps out in shock at the odd feel of it, pulling himself away from his Alpha, only to find Derek's eyes blazing that beautiful supernal red. He doesn't have a chance to say anything about it when the Alpha deeply growls, flipping their positions over, until he is lying underneath the heated Werewolf's solid form. His hands eagerly taking hold of the Alpha's broad back as he begs so sweetly for his clothes to be gone- removed from his aching body.

To which, Derek steadies him with cold hands, until Stiles calms down enough to not hurt himself through his haste to finally take off his t-shirt and feel his Alpha's warm body against his cool flesh. In turn, the Alpha removes his Mate's only piece of clothing from off his body, baring his all to his greedily prying eyes. He finds beneath it, an expanse of soft beautifully blemished pale skin flushing a bright pink, a pair of peaked pink nipples, a taut lithe waistline, delicate softening curves, and long flawless sylphlike legs. His Mate was beyond the word perfect. He was made just for him.

He presses their bodies back together again, hearing when Stiles gasps out in some semblance of relief at the sensation of their skin finally returning to one another once more. He smiles softly at that. Proud to be of assistance to his Mate as he deals with his heat. The first of many to come.

He slips his fingers through his Mate's hair, palming the sides of his face as he does in order to help keep his calm in check. A fact in which Stiles is utterly grateful for, because he thinks that he may be losing it. That the cold heat thrumming through his body might literally just make him go crazy- insane.

Despite this truth, Derek knows that Stiles will be fine as long as he remains by his side during the entire ordeal. It was the only way to make sure that the bond between them truly took. So he ruggedly takes hold of Stiles's face in hands, bending his head down a bit to press his lips against the boy's in a gentle kiss. All before parting their lips to press their foreheads together in a sweet calming gesture with a soft smile written across his face. As if Stiles had always been the Alpha whole world.

Stiles peers up at his Alpha, mouth softly agape at the very sight of the goregous smile being foolishly directed at him. He didn't think that he deserve it. That smile was meant for someone else. It just had to be. He was not made to be someone like Derek Hale's whole world. His life showed him that with how much of a horrible mess it was. So he didn't deserve someone special like Derek or his mating bond. There just had to be some sort of mistake out in the galaxy that made come to this. The universe must be messing with him, right?

He doesn't get a chance to say as much when Derek leans down between to suddenly attack one of perked buds, rolling the nipple in between his oh so sharp bunny teeth, spiking the arousal sprouting within him. He keens so prettily beneath the onslaught, in Derek's opinion, pulling subconsciously at the Werewolf's oh so very black hair. Pale green eyes darkened by lust tear in to the very fabric of his soul when gazes down at him, his nipple, a swollen bright red nub within the Alpha's partially open mouth.

It hurts. Aches in the best of ways as Derek takes his time punishing his chest, switching to the other nipple to give it the same arousal inducing treatment, until both of his nipples are hot swollen and red once he's done playing with them. He moans and cries as the Alpha's large hands work over his fragile body, his lower anatomy chubbing up at the prospect of what's soon to come. His lower body getting wet and slick with the very thought of it.

He needs his Alpha inside of now- right now. He doesn't know how much longer he can wait- hold on and Derek has only just gotten started letting on with the torture. He wants it hard, slick, and fast. Needs it more than anything. Doesn't know or understand why Derek is tormenting him this way when the Alpha knows that he can barely think or hold on at the moment.

He doesn't like what Derek's doing to him, but at the same time, he does, and his eager mind is slowly starting to confuse him about that. So he cries. Pitifully. Tears of his anguish drip down his face showing the Alpha his growing frustration with him whilst he continues to torment his body to the point of long drawn out pained satisfaction.

In light of that, Derek takes pity on his suffering Mate, wiping Stiles's frustrated tears away in a completely gentle manner. From there he kisses Stiles again abating his despair at not being fully claimed as of yet little a bit. He only breaks off the Kiss when he knows for sure that his Mate has calmed down once again.

They lock eyes in silence before Derek decides to finally put an end to that silence by way of asking Stiles a question, "What do you want from me, Stiles?"

"You. Want you deep inside of me, Alpha. My Alpha." Stiles begs so sweetly in answer, holding tightly on to Derek as if his life depended on it.

"Hush, Little Red, I've got you. Everything is going to be okay. Do you trust me, Stiles?" Derek shushes him, gently calming Stiles down before he get himself worked up all over again.

"Yes, with my everything. My whole entire being..." Stiles heatedly murmurs, leaning in to his Alpha's hands as they gently cup his face within his hold when he truthfully answers his honest question.

"Okay, good, then get on to your hands and knees for me. It'll be better for me to knot you in that position." Derek properly concedes, commanding his Mate to do as he orders.

Stiles happily releases his hold on Derek to quickly do that of what is being asked of him with the Werewolf's guiding hands helping him along the way so that he doesn't hurt himself in his haste. And once he is in the presenting position, Derek is at his back. He takes in the sensation of his Alpha's heated body instantly warming up his own rather frigid one. He truly needs it.

It's a wonderful feeling to feel some sort of warmth throughout his body. He had always thought that heats were where body temperatures of Mated creatures would increase the longer they progressed. He had no idea how he'd been, until he was going through his own, because heats were nothing like he'd imagined them to be. And he was ever left a choice of having one or not, he wouldn't. Procreation be damned!

The Alpha's big hands are everywhere on his body, taking in the soft feel of his Mate's pretty-pretty constellation scattered pale skin in the palms of hands. Derek slowly draws them to one point on his Mate's lithe body and that place is between Stiles's parted thighs. His hands happily find their way to Stiles's taut erection, feeling the heated flesh pulsate in his hands as he palms them, causing Stiles to jerk his body forward in shock.

He wants to get Stiles's off first before this entire thing goes any further. And it doesn't take long with the way Stiles is a livewire barely hanging on at this point. His Mate shamelessly cums with a sweet cry underneath him, emptying his cock of it's stocked contents for the time being on to the bed below them. He lets him know as much whilst he works him through it, until it is all over and Stiles is a trembling mass of human limbs beneath him on the bed.

When Derek forces himself away from Stiles's perspiring back to glance down at the wetness he feels dripping down his own thighs, he can tell that it is Stiles's slick. When he had made him cum, Stiles had gushed out slick at the very same time that he came. The idea of it- the knowledge of it made his own maleness pulsate hotly with immense need. He had to end their torment. Warm Stiles up and cool himself down when he makes them finally join and bring them to release together.

The scent of his Mate's arousal is becoming all too much for the Alpha. So Derek keeps a hold of his own erection at the very base of it, making sure to softly grasp one of Stiles's hips as he pushes the boy down to properly mount him. He presses the tip of his hard cock at Stiles's hot slick twitching entrance, rubbing the throbbing head over his fluttering rim a few times to get it wet with his Mate's slick. All before he presses against it, pushing his way inside inch by inch, until he is bottoming out within his Mate's tight virgin core.

Once he's inside, Derek feels like apart of him is being put back together again. It's hot and wet and he feels like he can't function without being inside of his boy. He feels fragile, like he might actually break down, if they are ever taken apart- separated. Their bond has begun to snap in to place now that the live claim of his mating bite has finally taken begun.

Focusing his mind back upon the task at hand, Derek pulls himself slowly out of Stiles's tight fervent core, then pushes his way back inside. Under him, Stiles gasps and moans, cries his pleasure at the sensations he's feeling once the Alpha starts up a wonderful pace. It's feels like lightning zapping through his body from the sensations of Derek's dick working his wet slick core over.

The wet sounds of it egging him on towards his wondrous end floating between them. His hands pulling and digging in to the sheets of the bed, because he doesn't know what to do with himself. The feeling is getting to be all too much. He thinks that he's going to cum before he's actually ready to, as per usual, he can't help himself, because he's already too wound up to do anything else as it is.

Soon Derek's increasingly fast pace makes him do just that on to sheets below them. It's already sticky with his earlier release, so it mattered not, except for the fact that he came embarrassedly fast. For this reason, Derek kindly assures him that they were far from done, by way of constantly fucking him throughout it.

The Alpha hotly grunts and gutturally groans at his back, pulling Stiles up in order for him to grab the boy securely across his neck and shoulders, aligning his body against Stiles's own whilst he fucks up in to his hot wet core with deep mind altering strokes inside. It's perfect. And yet, it's all too much.

Stiles needs more- wants more of it all. So Derek greedily gives him what he's wants- needs- begs for in order to receive the exact same thing in return. To which Stiles so kindly does, quenching the Werewolf's thirst- his hunger and desire for him. It's bliss. Wondrous bliss. All Stiles can feel is how good Derek is making him feel from so deep within. How well his Alpha is taking care of him- of them both.

Stiles airly moans and softly grasps out at the breath stealing sensation of Derek's anatomy thrusting deep inside of him. His entrance is wet, slick, and twitching with their every movement. Spasming him and spiraling him towards his first hands free orgasm.

Despite this, it's not enough. Not nearly enough. He needs more. Way more. And he knows that Derek can give him exactly that. So Stiles rapaciously spurs his Alpha on by breathily crying out his name repeatedly, 'Derek, Derek, Derek,' until he childishly gets exactly what he wants.

In the long run, his plan works, because he can feel when Derek finally finds that spot within him. A spot in which makes him sight see the constellations in the night sky behind his closed eyelids. All whilst he ravenously cries out his latest pleasure.

Derek growls through sharp elongated Wolf caninal teeth, because he can smell how close to his end Stiles is. Can dangerously breathe it all in. His boy's needs pull him in tight, until he can't almost breathe on his own. He needs to take in deep lungs fills of it, until he can somehow calm himself down.

He can feel his pulsating knot, growing abundant with his seed, ready to be locked inside of his beautiful little Mate's body already. So Derek tells him as much, right before he does it, rather possessively in fact, "That's it, Stiles. Cum on your Alpha's cock, until it leaves you breathless. Seed me, until my knot catches at your tight little rim. Feed your throbbing core your Alpha's big fat knot, until we are both finally tied together."

Stiles cries- begs his Alpha when he tries to blatantly do what is asked of him with no successful results at first, "Derek! Alpha please! I can't!"

The Alpha orders him- commands his Mate to do as he was told to do and Stiles ultimately does, "You can. And you will."

"Derek!" Stiles bellows out just as his taut body does as his Alpha wants him to do. He breathlessly cums on Derek's cock just as the Alpha perfectly knots inside of him, instantly locking the two of them together with Derek finding his own end deep within his twitching core.

Stiles can feel the flood of his Alpha's cum rushing quickly in waves deep inside of him. It makes his own erection twitch and ache to get up and join the party again. And the sensation doesn't go away, because the tip of Derek's cock is still tightly pressed up against his poor prostate, lighting him up inside with waves of ongoing pleasure.

He knows that he will be stuck upon his Alpha's knot for a long while, so Stiles decides to make the best of it. To which he does by slowly rock hips in a circular motion to help himself get off for the fourth time on this night. He can hear Derek grunting at his back every time the tip of the Werewolf's cock rubs over his prostate.

Stiles repeats this action over and over again, until he's coming on a silent scream against the bed. Which in turn causes even more of Derek's cum to gush out deep inside of him because of it, but he doesn't really care. His body needed that all too much to truly ever stop.

He's shaking apart on his Alpha cock and it's beyond the words of perfect and right. They just seem to fit together like they were secretly made for each other. And Stiles is okay with that. In fact, he craves that knowledge to be true- to fit in the mold of their truth.

Derek somehow manages to move them on to their sides without jostling the place where they are joined. And he wraps his arms properly and protectively around Stiles's body. His boy's temperature is slowly returning to normal now that he has been properly knotted. Contrarily, Derek has to make sure that everything takes first, because he'll only know for sure once Stiles's magic peaks well in to his heat, the strong ozone scent of it burning deep within his canine nostrils.

Though, for now, Stiles is peacefully asleep within his arms, uncaring of the fact that they are pretty much still tied together by way of his knot. A sight that brings forth fondness to the Alpha's own eyes. When his Mate's heat rears up once again, Derek will be there to properly take care of it. And with that notion, Derek likewise falls asleep in the interim.

It's a few hours later when the Alpha is awakened by Stiles softly yet eagerly pawing at him for some sort of relief from his lower extremities. He whines, begs, and keens for some of Derek's attention on his person. He needs to be filled up again with his Alpha's cock, cum, and knot. Needs it so bad, he feels like he might actually die without it.

To Stiles, his heat is bad bad thing. It's so much worse than what he had before. And he can't take much more of it. He wants it gone from his body. Needs it to be eradicated by his Alpha. Or he really might just die from it. Stiles says as much in his cries- pleas for the Alpha's help now that they are no longer tied and he is pressed upon the Werewolf's solid form. So Derek rolls them over, until Stiles is laying on his back, he eagerly clutches on to the Alpha in utter relief, feeling Derek slide his cock back in to his sopping wet core.

Soon the Alpha is moving against him with Stiles sucking on the firm skin of Derek's neck and shoulders as he whimpers and moans out his pleasure. Thrust after solid thrust perfectly advocates for his sore needy body whilst his Alpha takes great care of him and his ever increasing needs. Stiles claws his oh so very sharp fingernails deep in to Derek's back every time he errorlessly hits that place deep inside of him, causing the Werewolf's hot blood to drip down past the broken flesh of his steadily healing back and his deeply embedded nails.

The bond between them flourishes when Derek decides to bite in to Stiles's the juncture of the boy's neck and shoulder for the second time that night, finally solidifying their bond. His Mate cries out in ecstasy and euphoria as it happens, feeling his Alpha's claim shining bright throughout the entire length of his body when he cums from the act alone once again. His sore chest rising and falling with his every breath whilst he takes in the filling sensation of Derek's own cock, cum, and knot being faultlessly buried within him in that same moment.

The Alpha softly yet carefully licks over his own teeth's incisions within his Mate's tender neck, in apology, whining his sorrow out at causing the boy even further pain. To which, Stiles blissfully accepts the apology with a tired yawn, before righteously passing out in clear exhaustion within his Alpha's embrace. And Derek joins him in that endeavor in quick succession, after laying them both down upon their sides against the small bed for the last time that night.

In the morning, Stiles tediously awoke, stretching out his sore body as he slowly moves about the bed. The hard solid form of his Alpha's own body warm and firm at his back. His heat was over. He could feel it deep down inside. His frigid body temperature had returned to its normal temperature again some time during the night.

Facing the knowledge of that, Stiles painstakingly turns his sore body on to his side in order for him to properly face Derek, resting his head upon his arms so that he can observe the Alpha a little better as his Alpha continues to steadily sleep. A happy smile slides in to place against his lips whilst he reaches out a hand to softly caress his Alpha's beyond handsome face. Stiles happily uses his fingertips to trace from Derek's bushy eyebrows all the way down to the Werewolf's perfect parted pink lips.

He wants to kiss them so bad, even so, he holds himself back from doing so, not really sure if Derek will ever allow him the chance to actually do it. So frowning at the idea of that, Stiles slowly begins to move his hand away the slumbering Werewolf's face with much reluctance on his part. And in his mounting sadness and his expanding disappointment, he doesn't notice that Derek is likewise awake, until he lets out a shocked airy gasp when one of his fingers is taken in to the Alpha's mouth and eagerly bitten upon.

The Alpha humourously chuckles after releasing Stiles pitiful little finger with his Mate angrily shoving his broad shoulders back in retaliation. Stiles glares at him with a hard formed pout. A pout that Derek leans down to kiss away, wrapping Stiles up in his arms.

They kiss passionately for a little while, their hands freely traveling over the length of each other, until Derek forces them to take a much needed break. He presses their foreheads together as they calmly breathe each other in, because they knew that everything will be okay. And now they had one another forevermore, if the world ever allowed it to be so. Still, in contrast to this notion, they would try to make it to eternity, forever Derek and Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say that the Rape/Non-con elements come in to play because Derek mates Stiles in order to save him without Stiles's initial permission to do so.
> 
> P.S. Stiles is still human. His Spark magic makes sure of that!


End file.
